


Pride

by orphanaccount80231



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, All-Human, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanaccount80231/pseuds/orphanaccount80231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of when Clizzy, Saphael and Malec attend Pride for the first time and have the most unforgettable time of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Alec had never thought that his boyfriend would go completely overboard when they suggested attending Gay Pride Weekend. Like an idiot, he thought that Magnus would wear something simple and plain… but he must have forgotten what his boyfriend was really like.

Alec wasn’t a fashion type of guy. He opted for a simple black, “I’m so gay I can’t spell staright” - deliberately spelt wrong – tank top and dark jeans with his newish trainers.

Magnus on the other hand wore a pair of denim shorts with _Fabulously Bi_ written on the back with glitter. He had dyed the tips of his hair pink, purple and blue. The dark crop top he wore clung to his chest and showed a very visible outline of his abs. Alec tried not to stare or make a comment about how sexy his boyfriend looked, he was fine keeping his dirty thoughts about how _deliciously edible_ Magnus looked.

“Alexander, your sister and Clary are almost here with the boys.”

“I thought they were meeting us there.”

Magnus applied some nude-colored lip gloss on his gorgeous lips. Alec wanted to peck his boyfriend on the lips, but Magnus would whine about his lip gloss getting smudged or ruined. “No, Smidley and Raphael are.”

“Simon,” Alec corrected, “and who invited him?”

“I did.” Magnus finished applying the lip gloss and placed it back in his makeup bag. “Alexander,” Magnus cooed, he wrapped his arms around Alec and nuzzled the neck. “Are you not looking forward to it? I thought you wanted to go.”

Alec turned around to hug his boyfriend and kissed the top of his nose. “I do, Magnus. I just didn’t want to wear that outfit you picked out for me.”

He shuddered remembering the rainbow colored shorts that barely made it past his ass and the matching flats. Magnus expected him to walk around shirtless with an actual rainbow covering his ass cheeks, but Alec didn’t want others seeing _all of him._

Magnus pouted and pulled Alec closer by the belt loops of his jeans and grinned deviously. “Maybe you could wear it tonight…” He stood on his tip toes and glanced right into Alec’s hazel eyes. “When it’s just _me and you_.”

Alec made a choked noise and turned a bright shade of red. He struggled to find his words whenever Magnus flirted or made very obvious sexual innuendos. Magnus had a habit of doing it to make Alec blush or go red, it was cruel torture in Alec’s eyes.

The doorbell rang and Alec muttered a quick thank you before racing to the doorbell and getting attack hugged by his sister Isabelle and her girlfriend Clary Fairchild. Alec saw Clary like a sister, he would be the first person Clary would call if her and Isabelle got in a fight, or if she needed someone to help cheer her up.

“ _Hermano_!” Isabelle wrapped her arms around Alec and gave him a tight hug. Alec was terrible with learning Spanish, but Isabelle was completely fluent.

 

Clary and Isabelle walked through the door and had a fake look of innocence on their faces.

Clary hid behind her orange hair. It stood out against her simple dress with the bi pride colors: pink, blue and purple.

Isabelle dressed to make a statement; she had on a bright pink colored crop top, dark purple shorts and blue open-toed heels. “Would it have killed you to dress up, Alec? No offense, big bro, I love you but sometimes you dress like someone who has never been to a mall before.”

He rolled his eyes and glanced in Clary’s direction. “Tell your girlfriend to please shut up.”

Clary stuttered. Isabelle gave her a look that made her turn red and choke on her own words. Alec wondered if bisexuals had a secret power that made their significant others forget to talk and want to take their pants off.

“Maybe...” Clary mumbled. She gulped and Alec could feel the tension between her and Isabelle. “Magnus!” Clary screamed, she darted away from the bickering siblings and Isabelle snickered.

“Your girlfriend is loyal to you.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. “Clary loves you too, _hermano_. She calls you her substitute brother.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Isabelle wrapped her arms around Alec’s torso and gave him a tight hug. “But you’re her third favorite Lightwood. After Max of course.”

Alec rolled his eyes and cursed Isabelle mumbled a few words in Spanish that Alec did not understand. He ruffled her hair and Isabelle gave him a soft punch in the gut, he tried not to show any weakness.

“Alexander, my darling!” Magnus emerged from the bedroom with his camera. Clary was by his side. “We really should get going. Samuel texted us saying they are already there.”

“Simon.”

“Potato, poh-tato.” Magnus linked arms with his boyfriend and grinned. “Give Biscuit back her girlfriend and let’s go _mi amor.”_

 

April had the perfect weather for New York: spring time was here, the cool breeze and warm heat on their backs was a perfect day to have an event like this. To say that Pride Weekend was a busy event would be an understatement. Alec had never seen so many different people in brightly colored costumers – and a few that opted to wear limited clothing – and decorations that could capture the attention of Google Earth.

Isabelle was demanding that Magnus would carry her on his back, and Clary wanted one from Alec. Clary and Isabelle were like the two over-energetic children that Magnus and Alec somehow ended up with but did not know how to get rid of. “Simon!” Clary pointed in the direction of the car park. “I see him!” She jumped off Alec’s back and ran as fast as her little body could.

Simon and Raphael were sitting in Simon’s ugly yellow van covered with graffiti of his failed band name, _Champagne Enema_. Alec went to one of their gigs but left a minute later, not before declaring that he couldn’t be there anymore and left during the performance.

“Be nice to Smirnoff.”

“Simon!” Alec groaned. “Who names a child Smirnoff?”

“I would.”

“No, if we had a kid you would name it _Sauvignon Blanc.”_

Isabelle giggled as Magnus safely placed her on the floor. “If you guys ever have a kid I’m picking the name. You named your _cat_ Chairman Meow. No cat wants to be named after a Communist dictator.”

“Magnus, if you ever have kids I pity them.” Raphael walked in front of his boyfriend and cocked his head sideways in Magnus’s direction. The two had been friends since elementary school, but Raphael always referred to Magnus as, _“the glittery idiot”._

“I pity your outfit,” Magnus replied. “You put no thought into it!”

Raphael had on an oversized t-shirt with four colored hearts: black, grey, white and purple – Alec knew they were the asexual colors. He stood out against Simon that chose to wear a pink hat, yellow jumper and blue jeans.

“You’re lucky I’m here.”

Simon pulled out a selfie stick and motioned for everyone to gather closer. “Group picture!”

“Why do you need a selfie stick when we have this _gigante_ right here?” He was talking about Alec.

Clary smiled then turned to face Raphael. “Maybe you could try… smiling? Just for one picture.”

“This is exhausting.”

Alec took the phone from the selfie stick and positioned himself so everyone was clearly visible in the frame: Raphael managed to smile, but he still looked like someone had just shot his dog and he was out for vengeance. Simon wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s neck and looked like a lovesick teenager. Clary and Isabelle had their arms wrapped around each other and made kissy faces at the camera.

Although it wasn’t visible in the frame, Magnus had one hand on Alec’s ass and another one around his waist. Alec tried his best to maintain his smirk and not turn beetroot red again.

He wanted today to be perfect for all of them.

 

“Did you know the first LGBT+ pride parade happened in 1969 in New York? And it used to have names like _Gay Freedom,_ but they changed it to _Gay Pride_ so it wouldn’t sound so radical or anti-heterosexual?”

“I asked you how the drive was.” Alec shoved a potato chip in his mouth. Magnus, Raphael, Clary and Isabelle went off to God knows where so Alec was stuck with Simon.

Simon snickered and drank some of his water. “Sorry. I tend to talk a lot when I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“Listen, whatever…”

“Raphael proposed to me last night.”

Alec didn’t expect him to say that. Sure, Raphael and Simon were as serious as they could be: they had four dogs, a hotel business together and were dating for half a decade.

“And I said yes.”

“Wow. Congratulations.” Alec offered Simon a handshake, but Simon apparently preferred a hug which was not Alec’s favorite thing in the world to do. “So, we’re huggers?”

“We sure are!”

“I don’t like hugging.”

“Oh.” Simon broke the hug and sat further back on the picnic blanket with his grin clearly visible. “Sorry.”

“I’m happy for you and Raphael. Really.” He could picture Simon and Raphael bickering over where to host the wedding, or disagreements over the wedding cake, but they would figure it out. “Have you started making plans?”

“We want the dogs to be groomsmen and Raphael would probably ask Magnus to be his suggenes and give him away.”

Alec thought it would be rude to laugh about the idea of dogs as groomsmen. He pictured their four scary looking dogs in tuxedos and possibly swallowing the wedding rings.

“Isabelle loves planning weddings. You should ask her, but she would probably plan a bright pink wedding for you and order you a twenty-foot tall cake.”

“That wouldn’t shock me if she did. Speaking of… where do you think they went?”

“Knowing Magnus he is probably fixing his makeup and _your_ boyfriend is going to call him a sparkling idiot. Clary is probably taking pictures of Isabelle, she documents her every move with that old Polaroid camera.” Alec didn’t understand the whole hipster movement; all they did was listen to bad music and avoid showering for weeks.

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Simon and ruffled his hat. The two were good friends, _best_ friends, even closer than Clary and Simon were most times. “What were you two gossiping about?”

“Our boyfriends.”

“Technically we were talking about my boyfriend and _his fiancé._ ”

Isabelle screamed and squeezed Simon so hard Alec was frightened for his life. “Simon! I’m going to kill you, you _idiota!_ Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…”

“I…” Isabelle mimicked Simon’s voice. “You’re an idiot. And I am so hurt that you kept it from me. There is a hole in my heart.”

“Would that hole be fixed by agreeing to let you be Raphael and mine’s wedding?”

“Of course!”

Alec faked a gagging noise and reached for his cell phone on the picnic blanket. It was a text from Magnus saying that they were getting ready to march in the parade. “We should meet the others and grab the flags from the back of the van. And Izzy, if you complain about walking in heels then it’s your own fault.”

“Don’t worry big brother. You’re not the only Lightwood that can handle more than seven inches.”

 

Clary and Isabelle shared their bi flag and exchanged quick pecks on the cheek whenever they got the opportunity to. Clary was the only person Izzy dated that Alec never hated or wanted to snap their neck. Alec watched as Clary raised her Polaroid camera in the air and took a picture of the two in a loving embrace. Nothing made Alec happier than seeing his baby sister happy.

Raphael and Simon appeared to sew the pansexual and asexual flag together. Simon linked hands with Raphael, he noticed a small smile on Raphael’s face whenever he looked at Simon. It was similar to the way Magnus would look at Alec: like he had seen the person he was destined to be with and he never wanted to let that love go away.

Magnus wore the bisexual flag like a cape around his neck, he looked like the most bisexual superhero that Alec had ever seen. He felt Magnus’s arm around his waist and smiled. “Everyone looks happy.”

“We are.” Magnus tugged on the gay flag that Alec wore around his waist. “Are you?”

“Very.” Alec could see the strangers take pictures of everyone marching with pride, happiness and acceptance in their hearts. Alec was always camera shy, but Magnus and Isabelle caught the camera’s attention without even trying.

 _“Dios,”_ Raphael hissed. “My eyes are sensitive to flash photography.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.” Simon pressed a soft kiss against Raphael’s lips and linked their fingers together.

Magnus snickered and hid his cell phone back into his pocket after he captured a picture of Raphael and Simon sharing an intimate moment. Magnus nicknamed them “Saphael” and referred to them as the new Brangelina but ‘better’.

“Magnus!” Isabelle pointed to a brightly colored parade float with heart-shaped balloons in all the colors of the gay and bisexual flags. Alec didn’t recognize that the balloons formed the letters “Alexander”, and his mouth dropped.

“Magnus… what?”

“Come with me, my love.” Alec allowed the older man to lead him up the steps of the parade float and directed him right to the center of it where a bright red X was marked right in the middle. “Stay right there.”

“Magnus… What are-?” He stopped entirely. Magnus got down on one knee, he smiled at Alec the entire time and presented a mahogany colored box, it was small and Alec took an educated guess what was inside. “Oh, my God!”

The ring was beautiful: simple, elegant and had a handful of dimonds that sparkled under the light of the parade float. It was beautiful, much more beautiful for someone like Alec to wear.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. You are my heart, my soul, and my everything. I want to spend every moment of my life with you, every minute with you, and I want to show the world and all of our loved ones how much you mean to me. Alexander, will you do me the honor of becoming Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane?”

 _Yes!_ Alec couldn’t say no to the man he loved more than it was possible for someone to love another person. He smiled, pulled Magnus up and kissed Magnus with all the passion in his heart. Strangers cheered and Alec could see confetti and balloons drop from above.

All he wanted was this moment with Magnus. It was perfect and beautiful and irreplaceable. He found it impossible to stop kissing Magnus: his lips were practically a drug and Alec was an addict craving more and more.

“Yes,” Alec managed to say. “Of course, Magnus. For you it is always a yes.”


End file.
